This invention relates generally to engine generator sets and more specifically, to a engine generator set especially designed for installation in a recreational vehicle.
The desire of travelers to utilize their vehicle not only for transportation purposes but for living quarters as well has led to the development of recreational vehicles, such as motor homes and travel trailers. Present day recreational vehicles now offer practically all the amenities of home living including electric lights, climate control, running hot and cold water, as well as cooking facilities. The power necessary to run the electric lights, the climate control system, the water pump which pumps the running water and other electric appliances within the recreational vehicle can be derived from either the recreational vehicle engine in the case of a motor home, or from a separate power source such as a battery or motor generator set. A battery is only satisfactory if the appliance power load of the recreational vehicle is very light. Otherwise, it is desirable to employ a engine generator set to power the recreational vehicle appliances.
Present day recreational vehicle engine generators include a horizontal shaft internal combustion engine, either gas or diesel, which drives a horizontal shaft generator. The internal combustion engine and generator are usually mounted within the recreational vehicle on the recreational vehicle floor board. Usually, although not necessarily, the engine generator set is mounted near the rear of the vehicle. For the most part, present day horizontal shaft recreational vehicle engine generator sets have proven satisfactory. However, such present day horizontal shaft engine generator sets may occupy a considerable portion of the total recreational vehicle floor space which is generally not desirable. In addition, mounting of present day engine generator sets on the vehicle floor board usually entails a time consuming installation process, not to mention the difficulty associated with initially positioning the generator set within the vehicle interior.
In contrast to the present day horizontal shaft recreational vehicle engine generator sets, the present invention relates to a vertical shaft recreational vehicle engine generator set which is not believed subject to the above-enumerated disadvantages associated with present day horizontal shaft recreational vehicle engine generator sets.